


made myself a headband from your fallen leaves

by primadonna



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M, i cant believe it took me this long to do a fic on our fav couple, love mcavoy and fassbender in this universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primadonna/pseuds/primadonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles helplessly tries to move his hands but there completely buckled in and he’s sure he’ll have marks to prove how much. He does tries to shift in a comfortable position to no avail. It doesn’t work and he makes a huffing sound before delving around and shoving in Emma’s head. He can feel her pain at it and he tries not to revel in it too much, he’s the good guy here, after all.</p><p>In which, Charles goes looking for Sebastian Shaw with his rag-tag team of mutants. Did I mention, Erik is Shaw's right hand?</p>
            </blockquote>





	made myself a headband from your fallen leaves

**Author's Note:**

> so ive had a mid life crisis at the tender age of 17 going on 18 because i just finished watching x men apocalypse and it was great because OSCAR ISAAC as apocalypse and then JEAN but then i was like omg whens the next x men movie yes fuck yeah im so ready im so PUMPED  
> then my dumbass of course doesnt realize that this was IT its always been 3 movies at most for marvel and ijust  
> and then an online article confirmed it and im legit so sad like my heart hurts I FEEL IT  
> no more james or michael as charles and erik and its not just the unbelievable chemistry but they made xmen so much better tbh and im so fucking sad that this chapter of x men is OVER cause it was so good and first class makes me want to cry over it so fucking good and just no more and im going to cry  
> 

Charles is drinking, he doesn’t know what he’s drinking, but if he’s going to get through this god awful meeting with the CIA agent that he’s unsuccessfully tried to seduce, then god help him, he is _drinking._

Said CIA agent clears her throat and manages to squint at him. Raven sighs.

“He’s not usually,” she starts but then smirks, “actually he’s always like this. But, you can admit this is a lot to handle. For both of us,” she emphasizes, eyes flashing.

Charles, still not coming up for breath, rolls his eyes over the glass. _Raven, please_.

_You think you’re going alone?_

_I believed so_.

_Charles._

He sighs, yanks the glass from his mouth and wipes his mouth. Not polite, but he’s far past that tonight. Not after this. Raven pats his back, then flashes a smile.

“Sorry,” Raven glances at Charles and then at the agent, “Moira.”

Moira actually manages to tamp down on her surprise before smirking back. “Raven. Charles. Wonderful gift you got there.”

“You think?” Raven purrs before shifting into a spitting image of Moira.

Moira jumps back and Raven sighs.

Charles pats her back this time, “there there.”

****

“Sleeping beauty,” Raven sings as she watches Charles shuffle his way out of his flat. He ignores her and locks up, brief-case in his hand and hair slicked back.

“Tweed,” She says, as if it personally offended her. Charles revels in it.

“Tweed,” he agrees and smirks.

“How do you get laid?”

“I have an uncanny ability to tell what people want,” Charles smiles, but it’s all teeth.

****

“How did you find us?” Charles questions, even though he knows the answer. He prefers the agents to feel like they’re in charge.

“I think you already know the answer,” Moira answers.

Charles sigh.

“Cain,” he offers to Raven and she frowns.

“Seriously?”

“Seriously,” Moira confirms, “you’ve been in the system. Raven’s not gone unnoticed. It’s not hard.”

“Okay,” Charles agrees.

“Yeah?” Moira squints.

“Are you sure, Charles?”

“I’m never sure. I’m a student, _in college_ ,” he adds.

“Well,” Moira starts but he grins at her.

“I’ll round up my team,” Charles nods.

****

“Raven!” Hank yells and lights up. Raven smiles at him, but her eyes remain stoic.

“Hank,” she answers and he fumbles before pulling her in for a hug.

“What’s the occasion?” He asks.

“We’re reassembling,” Charles starts and winces when Hank immediately starts to shake his head, “not me. I’m finally fitting in.”

Charles tries not to, he really tries, but Raven’s anger comes in waves and he hears. “Raven,” he throws a look at her, “stop.”

“I can’t,” she huffs and glares at Hank who takes a step back, “I can’t _not,_ Charles. I can’t stand here and try to talk to someone who I thought liked me, who I thought knew it was like. Only, instead of staying he decides to leave because he’s scared.”

Hank winces but she keeps going, “scared,” she laughs but it’s hard, “like we all weren’t scared. Like we never grew up scared or that we had a choice. We never did.”

She shakes her head and walks away. Charles sends a wave of calm to her and her shoulders slump but she waits in the car.

“I’m sorry,” Hanks says quietly.

Charles smiles, because somebody has too. “It’s okay if you’re not up for it,”

“Why,” hanks asks.

“Apparently, a mutant supremacist is on the rise and he’s recruiting mutants and killing humans.”

“How is that in warrant of our team?” Hanks asks but continues hurriedly when the looks on Charles face changes, “aside from the killing of humans, that is.”

“That’s the thing Hank, he’s not recruiting. He’s forcing.”

****

“Sebastian Shaw,” Charles starts and pauses to look at every fellow mutant’s face. Raven. Hank. Alex. Sean. Armando. Angel.

Raven rolls her eyes, “he’s forcing mutants to his cause. He’s killing humans. Basically, he needs to be stopped.”

“Why us?” Sean asks.

“It looks like the CIA finally has use for us after all,” Charles purrs.

Raven smirks at him, “ _our_ way.”

Alex grins, “two magic words that never fail to make me hot,”

Hank makes a noise and everyone turns to him. He fumbles, “Shaw. What’s he got?

***

Two hours later and Charles is breathing heavy from exertion. Training is hard when your skill is, well, your mind.

“Can’t keep up?” Alex taunts and Charles smirks. He pushes his way in to Alex’s mind and Alex yelps.

“White flag, white flag, professor,” Alex winces and grabs his head, “white flag, fuck, white flag,” he yells.

Charles relents and smiles, pleased. Alex shakes his head and grumbles.

****

“Emma Frost,” Raven starts and points at a picture. Everyone is transfixed. “Fellow telepath. She can switch to diamond form for protection.”

****

Hank is clanking around in the lab when Charles find him. He’s not impressed.

“Shouldn’t you be training?”

Hank sighs, “there’s nothing too train. I’m just blue.”

Charles tuts and reaches out to Hanks mind and is met with zero resistance, “no. That won’t do.”

“Charles?” Hank asks, confused.

Charles smiles, eyes asking for forgiveness. Hank frowns before everything is blurring and he’s falling. He screams but no one is around, and he’s honest to god free-falling with Sean nowhere in sight. Or even Angel. He’s willing to risk her attitude if _only_ to stop falling.

He twists and lands on his feet but winces cause ow, what the fuck.

 _You see, Hank. You landed on your feet_. Charles voice rings out and Hank twists but he’s nowhere to be found. Hank connects the pieces and curses, “we couldn’t go running to increase my stamina or something,” he yells.

He feels rather than sees Charles amusement. Hank snarls. He’s _not_ amused.

 _Sorry Hank_ , Charles apologizes. _This is the only way you’ll see reason._

Hank sighs and mouths his forgiveness before something big and furry is knocking him off his feet and onto his back. He wheezes. God, he hates Charles

****

“Azazel,” Raven points at the picture. He’s tall and red with a giant scar on his face. Also, a tail. Alex tries to smother his laughter but is unsuccessful. Hank growls and yanks him by the throat.

“Kids,” Charles tuts but Raven shakes her head.

“Let it happen,”

“He can teleport, like poof out of thin air and his tail is deadly,” she points out.

“Poof,” Sean snickers and Raven turns her glare on him. He squints back. Charles can hear his thoughts clearly. _Come get me._

“Sean,” he tuts but Angel shakes her head.

“Let her have at him,”

Charles watches helplessly while his meeting room turns to shreds. A hot blast of plasma whizzes past his head and he whirls around. Everyone stands stock still and Alex looks like he’s shaking. Charles can’t stop from laughing. He pushes in Alex's head and is met with a little tendril of something that’s supposed to block him out and it makes him laugh again.

“Oh, Alex,” he sighs before diving in.

Alex’s scream is his answer.

****

“I want you to see how far your spit can reach,” Charles says to Angel. Sean snickers.

“Sean,” Charles smiles, “It’s time for some sky-diving.”

****

“Riptide,” Raven tries again, hours later, and bleeding from her split lip, “he can summon tornadoes.” She frowns, “wait, that doesn’t sound right.”

“Who put Raven in charge?” Sean asks and leans back in the chair, shaking his head,  “hopeless.”

“What?” Raven snarls.

“Oh dear,” Charles starts.

****

“Raven,” Charles chides and she shakes her head. He coos at her and she glares at him, “honestly, Charles. I’m not a kid.”

“Yes, well,” Charles straightens and clears his throat, “you are a tiny baby.”

Raven sighs and tries to sit comfortably without moving her diaper. Charles snickers.

“Why did you suggest this?”

“You need to get use to changing to things that aren’t in your area of expertise.”

“In what situation,” she starts incredulous, “In what _world_ , does being a baby help us defeat Shaw?”

Charles smirks, “I don’t know, dearest.”

Raven sputters and makes a move to grab him but only succeeds at looking absolutely adorable. “Charles,” she warns but he flashes his smile, the smile he uses that oozes charm and attraction.

“Sean,” he shouts and grins at her widening eyes, “come look at this!”

***

“Last but not least,” Raven starts but stops when Sean starts sucking his thumb. She gets up and makes a move to strangle him but Charles steps in between.

“I thought we were over this,”

“That was before you left me in the hands of this clown!”

“Clown?” Sean smirks handsomely, “Is that your thing, Raven?”

Raven grits her teeth and tries to bypass Charles but he holds her back.

Sean grins, “Is that her thing, _Hank?_ ”

Hank freezes and Raven stops fighting. Hank fumbles with his glasses and Raven glares at Sean and Charles lets go of her, if only because the onslaught of emotions she projects was something he is not prepared for, least of all now, at eight at night, without a game of chess and whiskey between the two.

Sean stills and he looks like he can’t believe it, “I didn’t mean- “

“I don’t care what you meant, Cassidy,” Raven spits and Charles winces.

****

“So,” Charles starts, “Magneto.” He points to the only picture they have of him, and that’s _barely_ because he’s covered in a helmet that hides everything, and a long maroon cloak. Charles wishes he had a better picture, if only to see what _the_ Magneto looks like.

“Wait,” Alex sputters, “we have to go up against Magneto? Like _Magneto_?”

“Well, yes,” Charles answers.

“Um,” Sean voices out.

“I don’t,” Hank sputters.

Raven snorts and gets up to stand next to Charles. “I get it. He’s a legend, he’s _the_ mutant. But, the only way we can pull this off is if we can somehow bring him down,”

“Yeah right,” Angel snorts delicately, “you guys have never seen him in action, never felt him. It’s nearly impossible.”

Charles eyes her sadly and she lifts one corner of her mouth to placate him.

“Charles,” she starts softly then shakes her head, “you’d be the only one to hold him down. And we’re talking five minutes at the most,”

Charles looks at her and then the picture, at the blur of the cloak and then at Angel’s face. His resolve thickens and his mind roars.

****

“Are we really going drinking?” Raven asks, incredulous. She’s dressed in a tight dress with a handkerchief tied to her neck. It’s a very lethal weapon in her hands and Charles makes sure she wears it everywhere she goes. Especially out drinking. With groping men and rather _disgusting_ thoughts.

“That’s fine with me,” Sean pipes up and grins at her. Raven rolls her eyes but her lips twitch. Charles smiles at them getting along finally, after the Hank fiasco, and he can’t help but feel Sean’s affection towards her. Charles blinks at Sean.

Sean winks.

Charles feels the beginnings of love and _Sean, seriously, Raven?_

 _Well_ , She starts but stops, s _orry_.

 _Don’t apologize_ , he drawls, scandalized. _It’s just, Sean._

 _Yeah_ , her tone turns wistful. Charles takes it as his cue to draw back and snaps back to his mind.

Charles opens up the door to the club and gestures everybody in. It’s flashy and heady in all the right places. Charles wouldn’t mind coming here, after the missions over. After everyone is inside, he follows. It’s dimly lit and the walls are draped in maroon curtains and Charles mind flashes with a maroon cloak, captured in a grainy photograph tacked to board, in his meeting room.

He runs his hands over the tables, the gold trimmings that he knows is real, he’s read Shaw’s file. Shaw likes extravagant things, the best of the best. Charles watches as the team dispatch and pursue their leads and he continues his. He glances up at the balcony and sees old rich white men with women hanging on their arms, overseeing everything. Charles casually mull over them, learning them inside out, their dreams and fear. He gets little information, can tell Shaw is more careful than regular bosses and Charles smiles.

This is going to be fun.

He sits himself in back booth, knows he’s hidden, and continues to search throughout the room. He gets to one man in particular, a man with auburn hair and a round belly and he’s suddenly thrown out. Charles sits up straighter and puts two fingers to his temple, concentrating. The man’s mind is masked and there’s a blockade there, glittering like diamonds.

Charles smiles.

 _They’re here_ , he sends out to the team and gets their responses back.

 _I will never get use to you_ , Alex drawls.

 _What would we do without the world’s strongest telepath,_ Raven smirks.

Charles blocks them out as he carefully skims his fingers over the diamonds, marveling. He feels ten again, amazed at Raven’s technique, that he’s not alone. Charles rather feels than hears, the other telepath find him. Her presence is sharp, in an almost painful way.

 _They know we’re here_ , he projects.

 _Plan?_ Raven asks.

Charles sees Emma in a room with Azazel and Riptide, her informing them, their feral grins in response.

 _Prepare to fight_ , he voices.

No sooner did he voice the words, he feels them enter the room via stripping booth. Charles doesn’t have time to marvel over how bloody cool that entrance is, he can almost see everyone rolling their eyes at his thoughts, Azazel teleports right behind him.

Charles grins and his blood is pounding and he hasn’t stretched in ages. His mind, that is.

Azazel puts a hand on his shoulder and Charles lets him lead him to the other telepath.

Charles can’t quite contain his grin at her. She’s unimpressed and sharp and Charles revels in it.

“Charles Xavier, nice to meet you,” he grins at her and offers his hand, ignoring the sharp pain in his shoulders as Azazel grip tightens at the movement. The telepath, Emma, frowns at him.

“Why are you here?”

“It’s quite simple, actually,” he transitions in to his professor mode, “I’d quite like to stop,” he stops and squints at her and she gasps at his intrusion and tries to push him out, he’s smiling when she finally shoves him out, "well, I guess your boyfriend, Shaw.”

“Do that again,” she threatens and moves toward him.

 _Charles!_ Raven screams. He ignores her.

“Don’t tempt me,” he adds cheekily.

Emma snorts, “I’ll pass on the message.”

Charles nods excitedly but then winces at Raven’s mounting rage in his head, “actually,” he starts and hopes his eyes are conveying his apologies because _sisters, really,_ “my team is on their way to kill you.”

Emma raises an eyebrow and Charles feels Azazel tense. “Really?” she asks mildly.

****

“Yes, you see, my sister doesn’t like the tone of your voice which is a ridiculous thing to be angry about, Raven,” Charles ends loudly, so she can hear.

“Somebody has to protect your virtue,” Raven drawls, irritated. Azazel tenses and Emma rips around to Riptide.

Riptide has the nerve to smile.

“Raven,” Charles sighs, “she wasn’t compromising my virtue, I promise.”

Riptide shrugs, “I’m still irritated.”

“Darling,” Charles starts but then stops at the quiver he feels in the room.

“What,” he starts, confused. He’s never confused. It’s something he prides himself on. He likes surprises, sure. But, confusion? Not so much.

Emma blinks at him, tilting her head. “You’re Professor X, are you not?”

Charles smiles, pleased. “Why yes, I am,” he purrs. “Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

He winces at Raven’s screeching, “Charles. Are you seriously flirting with _her_?”

Emma ignores Raven, which makes her even more angry, “and you can’t feel him? It?”

Charles blinks, utterly stupefied. The quivering is at a low hum, “um.”

Emma’s face spreads in to a blinding smile, “my my, I would like to see more of this.”

“I would like to see more of you,” he quips and feels the team closing in on their location. He’s sure Emma can too but she doesn’t seem concerned. Charles doesn’t know whether to be impressed or baffled.

Emma snorts at his flirting but lays a hand on his cheek, “I’ll see you soon, X.”

Raven, who actually toned down, speaks up, “It’s cute that you think you’re getting away.”

Emma turns her gaze to her finally, assessing, “It’s cute that you think you can contain him,”

“Who,” Raven breathes, confused.

“Your brother,” Emma drawls and then points to the entrance, “and him.”

“No one’s there,” Raven adds, irritated and makes a move to attack when Charles stops, and stills.

“Raven,” He says quietly.

She glares at him for making her stop, frozen in place. But she feels the shift and stills too. Everything is quiet but there’s a faint humming. Charles lays a hand on the table, and the gold in the table seem to be moving. The air shifts and Charles eyes widen.

His hearts pounding and he feels the blood in his blood pump, the iron in his veins almost tangible.

The doors fly open, all on their own accord. Charles knows who it is, he can hardly breathe, he's so excited.

Magneto walks in, cloak billowing out around him. Charles is transfixed. The air hums in his presence and honest to god, shifts. Charles wants to study him, all day.

“Charles,” Raven squeals and then adds in his mind, _Is that really Magneto? We’re going to die, oh god. We are._

 _Raven_ , he chides. _Kindly shut up._

She glares at him, _Just because you put ‘kindly’ in front of it doesn’t make it any less rude. God, how do people think you’re a nice person is beyond me._

Charles rolls his eyes. The team reaches him and surround Emma and Azazel.

Charles tries to convey his displeasure at them, in their minds. “They're animals,” he says scandalized.

“Now is not the time, Charles,” Raven adds, gritting her teeth.

Charles makes a noise and frowns at the team. They frown back but slowly shuffle away.

“I think it’s time for us to be getting home,” he adds lightly. “Don’t you think, Emma?”

She smiles, all teeth. “I’d think that would be best.”

Charles smiles at her, excitement rushing forward again and Emma’s lips part in shock.

“It was very nice meeting you,” he smiles, his smile used for vulgar wildly inappropriate things. He offers his hand for a second time and she takes it, her flesh cold against his warm one.

“X,” she adds and watches him warily. He gives her a wink and reaches out to pat Azazel but he snarls in response. Charles smiles back at him, pleasantly.

“You too, my friend,” he says and moves to leave but then frowns and looks at Azazel once more, “the reason your flowers are dying is because you over water, wait a day or two before giving them water again.”

Azazel lips twitches. Charles counts it as a win.

The team’s bafflement reaches him and he nearly drowns in it.

 _Really_ , he chides _, it didn’t have to end in a fight. I was having a pleasant conversation with a fellow telepath._

They snort but say nothing, lagging behind him, watching for more danger. Charles walks toward the door, where Magneto is leaning against the wall, foot propped up, watching.

Charles hesitates and Raven screams at him in his mind and he consents to not say anything but not without him throwing his displeasure at her.

 _Oh, boohoo, Charles_ , she snorts.

As he passes Magneto, he glances at him through the corner of his eyes and tries to read his mind. Nothing. Zero. Like nothing is there. Charles pouts and Raven rolls her eyes so far back, they probably get stuck.

Magneto watches them go, the door opening for them on the way out. Only Charles notices the doorknob dangerously curling in itself.

****

“That was marvelous,” Charles gulps in air and blows it out, “I’ve never met another telepath before! Or a teleporter!”

Raven snorts and strips out of her suit, “you are a child.”

“I know you are but what am I,”

“ _Seriously,”_

And this ladies and gentlemen, is the Charles Xavier, telepath extraordinaire, disarmingly pretty, and way too smart.

****

“I got a bow on my panties because my ass is a present,” Sean sings, way too loud.

Hank tries to swat him down from standing on the table but he maneuvers artfully and continues to sing awful raunchy lyrics and Charlies is not ready for this at eight in the morning.

“Morning professor!” Sean smiles and Charles tries to smile but manages to grimace.

“Why,” he asks

“I have a date tonight,” Sean announces, looking way too smug.

 _That_ gets Charles attention, “a date, you say?”

“Yes,”

“May I inquire with whom?” Charles keeps his voice light.

“Some girl I met at the club yesterday,”

Charles knew this way coming and tries to stop his face from smoothing in to a frown, he plasters a smile, “oh.”

Sean’s eyes glint but he says nothing.

Charles keeps the smiles, pouring his coffee into a mug. He blows the steam away and his mind wanders.

Raven’s sleeping. That gives him a couple of hours to keep her busy and off Sean until she inevitably asks someone and maybe even him and god, he is not ready.

 _Kids_ , he thinks and gulps down his coffee in one go, reaching for another.

-

“Moira,” he greets over the phone.

“Charles,” she answers and gets straight to business, “I have new lead.”

Charles grin it way too smug, “so do I.”

Moira snorts, “of course you do.”

“What did you expect?” Charles lightly says and moves to tidy up his desk because his thesis, he has to start it, soon, preferably.

“Nothing I shouldn’t have. Listen carefully,” Moira starts and Charles sits down and listens.

-

“Listen up, gang!” Charles bellows and everyone stops what they’re doing. Or what they’re not doing. They’re basically lounging around. Charles tries not to project his fondness, doesn’t think it succeeds when he sees they’re faces.

“I have a new lead and we’ll be going tonight,” he starts and everyone gives him they’re undivided attention. He’s pleased, they’re all coming together well, if he does say so himself.

He gives the mission details and everything is quiet when,

“Gang?” Sean snickers, “Are we in a Scooby doo movie?”

Charles fails to stop the rolling of his eyes.

-

“Why isn’t Sean suiting?” Raven asks.

Charles squeezes his eyes shut and prays for a miracle when she nudges his shoulder, “Charles?”

“Well,” he starts and wets his lip, she tracks the movement and her eyes dim.

“Wait, Raven,” he reaches out but she slips through.

She was always had the uncanny ability to read him.

“I get it,” she mumbles.

“I don’t think you do,” he starts but stops short when she glances at him, eyes glittering.

“Oh,” he hears himself say before crushing her with his arms and happy memories. She’s crying and laughing in his arms and he doesn’t know what _to do._ Never had to deal with this.

“It’s okay,” she murmurs in his arms and pushes away, sniffles gently. “I should have seen it coming. Let’s go kick some ass.”

Not for the first time, Charles thinks, that he wished he loved her in the way she deserved to be loved.

-

When the teams reach their lead, the ocean is quiet and calm. That should have been strike one.

“Nice night,” Charles starts off cheerfully.

“Only you,” Hank grumbles.

“Thank you,” Charles says.

The team quietly enters the boat but finds it empty. Charles frowns and presses two fingers to his temple, concentrating. He searches around the dock but finds nothing but vast emptiness where the other mutants were supposed to be.

“Nothing?” Raven asks.

Charles frowns and digs harder but jumps when a boat honks and floats by them. Charles blinks at it but can’t find any minds to dig around, but that’s not possible because someone has to be driving the boat. He grins and claps his hands together, “Emma, you minx.”

Raven snorts and tells the rest of the team.

Raven dives in and Alex follows. Charles watches and directs them to where they need to be. He doesn’t know exactly where the other mutants are in the boat, but is sure Alex can blast a whole in it, through the bottom. Granted, it’s not his first choice because, drowning, hello. But, he can’t help how plans change.

Hank stands guard around him and Angel delicately stretches her wings before floating above the two, watching above.

“One,” Charles counts with Alex.

Alex flexes and tenses his muscles.

“Two,”

Alex glances at Raven.

“Three,” Charles says softly and watches a bright light illuminate the ocean. All he sees is a small bubble rise to the surface but can see through Alex’s eyes.

Charles stands at rail and concentrates. He lifts his two fingers and opens his eyes, buts he’s not him anymore and he’s looking in to the submarine. He smiles because the blast let them through but didn’t damage the submarine. Interesting. Nice metal, this submarine is.

Alex crawls inside and Raven follows suit. Charles looks around and catches sight of a small button.

 _Why not_ , he thinks and smiles when Alex snorts.

 _Yeah, why not, It’s not like your body that will get hurt_ , Alex chastises.

Raven presses it and the door opens for them. They both crouch in cautious and continues in the trek. The submarine is way too quiet and it has both Alex and Raven on edge.

 _Can you feel anyone, Charles?_ Raven asks.

_No, but they’re on here. Emma’s blocking them from my mind._

_She seems great, honestly, Charles, way to pick friends,_ Raven scowls.

_I’m friends with you?_

_Great comparison_ , Alex drawls.

Charles senses something so he doesn’t bother to reply. Blinking back in to his body, Hank is nowhere to be seen but Angel is still hovering over him.

“Angel?” Charles asks, confused.

Angel blinks at him and her mouth twists as if she doesn’t want to say. Charles stares at her, hurt unfurling deep in his bones. Angel looks away.

“Sorry,” she says. As if it fixes everything. As if she didn’t break a piece of Charles and feed it to the sharks. Charles breathes deeply and goes to touch his temple but Angel abruptly dives toward him, spewing a spit glob.

Charles scowls and moves away. “Really,” he snaps.

Angels shrugs, “yes.”

Charles moves to walk away but founds he’s quite frozen in place.

 _Oh,_ he thinks, _Oh my._

-

Hank watches from the other boat, tied upside down and duck taped, as Azazel and Riptide and Angel descend onto Charles like starving sharks.

He strains against the chains but its metal and he won’t even budge and he knows the only person who can keep his Beast in place is someone way more suitable for the name then he’ll ever be.

He watches as Emma Frost comes out from inside the boat and concentrates on keeping Charles in place. Hank’s furious. He’s hurt. He’s incredibly livid.

He snarls at Emma and she spares him an amused glance. “I don’t mean to do this to Charles, but he keeps interfering and really what else are we supposed to do?”

Hanks growls back but watches helplessly as they knock Charles unconscious before Azazel teleports away.

Raven, he thinks. Please. Alex, he wants to shout. Charles, he wants to call.

-

Charles isn’t knocked out, per se. It’s with a lot of willpower and precision that he’s forcing his body to stay alert. But, it _is_ incredibly fuzzy and who is he kidding? He’s completely at their mercy, or at least, until his mind decides to clear. He suspects its Emma’s doing, if it’s possible, he’s even more impressed.

It takes a lot to put him down.

He does tries to reach out and get his bearings. He knows he’s on a boat but it's suspiciously compacted and he can’t feel the tell-sign of small movements of the waves. He actually doesn’t know where he is.

He does know, that he is unbearably uncomfortable. Like, his neck feels like it’s going to fall off because of the kink in it and his butt feels numb from his way of sitting. His hands are tied all the way to the back of chair, so he’s like arching or something, and if this isn’t a kinky position to put your prisoner in, then Charles surely needs to learn more sex positions.

They should know he doesn’t need his hands, though.

He blinks open his eyes and comes face to face with baby blue metals walls. He’s in a rather spacious room that’s built entirely of metal and oh, my, a submarine, really? Shaw really outdoes himself, doesn’t he? His mind focuses on the color and his head clears as he casually yanks Emma out of his head.

Normally, he wouldn’t be that aggressive, but he is the prisoner in here. He figures it’s warranted.

Charles helplessly tries to move his hands but there completely buckled in and he’s sure he’ll have marks to prove how much. He does tries to shift in a comfortable position to no avail. It doesn’t work and he makes a huffing sound before delving around and shoving in Emma’s head. He can feel her pain at it and he tries not to revel in it too much, he’s the good guy here, after all.

 _If I’m to be prisoner here,_ he fumes at her, _at least give me the decency to be comfortable, really Emma?_

_Do you know how being a prisoner works, honey?_

_Yes,_ he replies flippantly, _and I don’t care for the norms of it. Come release me._

_X, you’re asking for too much._

_We both know I don’t need my hands for much. They aren’t used for anything but concentration._

_Well, let’s just say we prefer you stay without them. Make do._

Charles gapes at the walls as he returns to his body. Make do? He flushes and his irritation spikes. He savages through the walls of the submarine and picks on the least suspecting guard, surprisingly non-mutant.

 _Release me,_ he orders. The guard straightens and makes a move to walk towards the doors but stops and answers, “I don’t have the key, sir.”

 _Well, who does,_ Charles asks impatient.

“Magneto,” the guard replies.

Charles blinks back in his body and sighs, “oh dear.” He hasn’t done something that warrants so much from him in so long and it’s a painful but satisfying stretch to reach again.

He commands the guard to hack off the handcuffs, carefully adding that if he cut Charles, he’ll die a horrible death. The guard gingerly cuts them off and then promptly falls asleep, Charles being the adult that he is, kindly kicks the guard to release his frustrations. It cathartic. He’s back. He steps over the body and walks out the door, taking in his surroundings. The rest of the guards notice him and jump in to the action but he impatiently flicks his hand and they crumble.

He’s frustrated. He’s annoyed. You’d think if he was Magneto’s prisoner, he’d actually watch over Charles. Does he not know what Charles is capable of? Is his arrogance so blinded?

Charles calmly walks upwards, through the stairs, crumbling guard after guard, he’s so irritated, he can’t help it.

When he gets to the main deck, he pauses. He feels mutants and humans alike and only three spike familiar. His lips pull in a grin. He walks calmly outside and glances at Raven and Alex fending off mutants and humans.

There’s something tugging at the back of his head, Emma and something else, but he pushes it to the back of his head.

“You take your sweet time,” Alex greets him, panting, as he dodges a kick and sends the human sprawling on the deck.

“It’s Charles,” Raven shoots back but Charles doesn’t miss the sharp swell of relief. She transforms her visage to his face and makes an uncanny impression of him, “I can’t dirty my tweed, Raven! Of course, I’d take my sweet time, I can’t possibly think of getting my pretty face dirty,” Raven pants at him and kicks a mutant down. Charles winces as the mutant groans and promptly passes out.

“I resent,” Charles starts and walks toward her, cheeky grin in place, “that you think I care about something as shallow as that.”

Raven throws him a shrewd look but her head snaps back when a mutant that’s purple and red punches her.

Her anger spikes and Charles tuts at her, “control,”

“Says you!” She breathes.

“I’m perfectly in control!” Charles bristles.

Raven snorts and Alex huffs out a laugh through a bleeding lip.

“You have that look,” Alex starts and Raven finishes it, “the _wild_ one.”

“What,” Charles blanks and then scowls, “are you two talking about?”

“Something spiked your anger back there,” Raven adds and then tuts at him when he sputters, “Charles, come on, everybody can feel it. It feels like you _lit_ _us_ on fire.”

Charles draws backs, utterly disgusted. Before he can answer through, Emma regally walks out from the shadows. Charles frowns at her, still peeved from earlier.

Emma laughs haughtily, “honestly, Xavier.”

Charles sticks his nose up and stomps away from her, toward Hank. He’s tense and his mind is sharpened to edges, he feels something pressing at him in his mind. The air shifts and Charles lets out a large huff. _Oh now, he decides to show up,_ he thinks sullenly.

Magneto emerges from downstairs with a lethal grace. He’s surveys the area before landing on Emma, an eyebrow raised.

Charles, still irritated, wants to yank the stupid helmet off his head and dive in. Maybe hurt him, a bit. It’s not like he doesn’t deserve it.

“Raven,” Charles calls, eyes still on Magneto, who at the sounds of Charles voice, glances at him.

Charles is struck with an image so foreign that he shivers. It’s not a complete picture but he sees the flash of tan skin, of a shark smile, and red sheets pooling around a waist. Charles yanks his eyes away and latches on to Emma, who watches him carefully and offers a cruel smile.

Charles glares at her, he will not get over her poor manners, thank you very much. He will also try not to actively seek out Magneto’s gaze even though every fiber of his being wants to look, to watch. His body strains with the effort because the image is etched and the emotions are so vivid and it steals the breath from his lungs.

“Yes, dear,” Raven calls back, voice strained as a mutant has her smashed against the floor.

He frowns at that, “Raven, seriously, what are you doing, get up,”

Raven whips around, “seriously!”

“I’m quite serious,” he nods and she frowns but easily yanks out of the mutant’s hold and lands a sucker punch. 

“Now is not the time,” his voice grates out and she scowls at him.

“Now is not the time,” Raven croons and shifts to a spitting image of him.

“Raven,” He says, exasperated.

“Guys,” Alex says, voice muffled, “I need help.”

Charles glances at him and then does a double take. Alex is fending off at least six mutants and Charles feels his exhaustion. He nods, “only this one time, Alex.”

Alex nods quickly, obviously relieved. Charles watches as Raven tries to pick off the debris of her hair and lends in a hand to help her while simultaneously flicking his hand and everyone on the deck that he doesn’t want conscious, crumbles.

“Right there,” Charles mumbles and Raven follows his hand and starts picking more debris.

“X,” Emma purrs and Charles turns toward the two. He glances between her and Magneto. 

“Emma,” Charles murmurs.

“I have someone I want you to meet,” she purrs. Charles wants to punch her. She _knows._

“Um,” he starts and awkwardly scratches the back of his head, _well._

He cautiously walks towards Magneto and draws himself up to his full height to meet Magneto, which is at least above six feet tall. Charles barely reaches his bottom of his chin. He plasters on _that_ smile and reaches out to Magneto.

“I’m Charles. Pleased to meet you,” he starts and holds Magneto eyes. Their very green and very intimidating. It looks like he holds the secret to the world in eyes likes those. Magneto blinks at him and Charles catches hints of a strong jaw, stubble and a bright blinding smile. “Pleasure,” he drawls but doesn’t take Charles hand.

Charles irritation spikes and ignores Emma’s widening smile. He blinks at Magneto and rocks on the back of his heel, “so. Where were you?”

Magneto shifts, confused, “pardon?” German consonants form around the world and Charles tries not to make a pleased sound.

Charles waves his hand, “you know. When I was tied up. I would have preferred company and I was told that company was supposed to be you,” he purrs.

Magneto smirks, “Impatient.”

Charles eyes widen and he licks his lips. Magneto watches him with a leisure that makes Charles skin heat but he manages to insult him back, “arrogant.”

Magneto squints at him, “you’re _not_ ready.” 

Charles stills and blinks at him owlishly. Raven curses in the background.

“Ready?” Charles questions.

Magneto glances at Raven and then back down at Charles, lingering, “for _me._ ”

Charles fingers twitch and he feels his mind spinning, “yeah,” He says lightly, voice strained.

Emma’s eyes widen but before she can warn Magneto, Charles has a hand out in the air and is freezing her in place with more force than she could ever had imagined, curled at Charles fingertips. Charles gaze never strays from Magneto’s as he casually flicks at Emma like an annoying bug and she drops to the floor with a thump. Raven stills in the background, worry tinting her mind.

Magneto watches the exchange and his mouth lifts in the corner, “I’ll see you soon, telepath.” He barely glances at Emma but she’s _levitating_ and he’s walking away when Charles calls out,

“Charles.”

Magneto stills and looks over his shoulder, considering, “you and Emma are quite the same.”

Charles makes a wounded sound and throws him a hurtful look, “I’m nothing like your telepath.”

Magneto hums in agreement, “you are adorable. Of course not. You’re way too soft,” he grins and his teeth gleam.

Charles blinks, the adorable part swirling in his brain, _sadly._

-

Charles collapses when he gets to the house with Raven and Alex dragging Hank in. Angel, a ghost presence. They _all_ collapse when they make it over the threshold and Sean pokes his head around the hallway.

“How was it?” He croons and Charles sends him an annoyed thought that has him squealing and running away before he’s passing out.

-

Sean makes a noise that’s full of hurt and Charles smiles, sadly.

“Angel won’t be coming back, I’m afraid.”

-

Healing is a concept foreign to Charles because he’s never hurt, not really. But he allows Raven and Alex to watch T.V and go out to arcades and have fun because god, Charles, they’re still kids, this isn’t they're war.

Charles spends most of his time, mind wandering traitorously to the gleam of Magneto’s teeth. He abruptly stands and shoves his thesis papers that he’s supposed to be working on in his desk before throwing on a dapper outfit. He’s halfway out the door when Raven pokes her head around and a noise escapes her, sounding dangerously close to something understanding.

Charles doesn’t want to hear it.

“I’m going to go drinking and I might bring someone home,” he informs her, throwing on his coat.

Raven eyes him, “might? _Charles_.”

He concedes with a sharp grin.

-

Charles didn’t mean it. Honestly.

Waking up next to a CIA agent, is bloody awesome.

Waking up next to the CIA agent that’s his boss, is something entirely different. He shakes out the sleep in his eyes and slowly crawls out the bed.

Moira is up, though.

“Charles,” she sighs and smiles at him, albeit a little bit tense, “I won’t tell if you won’t.”

Charles laughs at that, “I think I’m in love.”

-

Raven judges him but she can’t talk, can she? Hopelessly pining after Sean. I mean, _Sean._

Moira plans out their next move in between giggles and blushes. Raven stalks out. Alex gags. Hank blushes, so empathetic, that one. Sean grins and motions for them to continue. Charles throws him out.

-

“One opening, Charles,” Moira emphasizes.

“I get it, love,” Charles sighs.

“Do you?”

“Quite clearly,” Charles clears his throat.

Moira has the decency to look apologetic.

-

The next time Charles comes across Magneto and Emma, is the last living day for Shaw.

They make it all the way to Cuba before everyone is walking in to traps and Charles can’t save them and how can that be, no that won't do.

Shaw is a ruthless bastard, a horrible person. He tortures Charles, delighted at what he can do. He apparently wants to take Charles in, recruit him, he says.

Charles knows he doesn’t have a choice. It’s what he’s here for after all.

He freezes Shaw but can barely hold on to him and his mind is a horrible, horrible place. Charles tries to weed his way through and hang on but he’s sinking and it’s so dark and he’s _trying._

In the glass room, it flies open and Magneto walks in.

Charles, tries to keep hold of Shaw, knows he can’t take them both. No matter how trained or powerful he is, it’s just too much.

Magneto watches him struggle before he’s reaching up and taking off his helmet. Charles is flooded by the intensity of his mind and he wants, oh he wants. Charles sees a sharp jaw and gleaming teeth before he’s thrown on the floor and Shaw is standing over him, feral.

Charles never known fear, not really. Not unless you have someone as evil as Sebastian Shaw leering over you.

Before they both can move, a coin calmly enters Shaw’s vision and Charles can see the exact moment, Shaw realizes. His eyes widen and his mouth opens to scream, or anything really, before the coin is slowly pushing its way in to his mind. Charles watches, slack.

Magneto calmly watches and when it comes through the back of Shaw’s head, drops it to the floor, soaked.

Charles watches in awe or repulsion, he honestly doesn’t know. His mouth tastes like blood and fear and he can’t believe he’s here and alive and god, he didn’t _kill_ Charles.

He watches Charles with his sharp green eyes and Charles, for all his mind-reading worth, doesn’t know what this man wants.

Magneto tilts his head, “not going to read my mind?”

Charles swallows, “not without permission.”

Magneto laughs, sudden and sharp, and it sings in Charles vein, “cute.”

Charles blinks at that, “I try.” His lips are dry so he licks them and opens his mouth to say something, anything, but doesn’t know what to say. It’s a first. It thrills him. This man, casually picked apart their plane earlier, easily threw his hand up to the sky and pulled it down like a mere toy.

He tore the CIA, in two.

He single-handedly killed Sebastian Shaw.

Charles tries to swallow but he _tastes_ the metal.

-

The team is damaged but fine and he staggers out of the boat and Sean glides toward him.

“Professor,” his relieved voice speaks.

“Sean,” Charles smiles at him. Sean’s eyes drag over his face and his body, searching. Charles waves him off, “I’ll live.”

Sean goes to speak but tenses as he catches sight of another person walking out behind Charles. He goes to stand in front of Charles and Magneto thoughts are tampered in amusement.

Charles rolls his eyes, “go check, Raven.”

Sean snaps his gaze back to Charles, “If you’re sure,”

“Go,” Charles says and watches proudly as he screams and lifts away. Charles sways and a hand reaches out to steady him, around the waist. (a warm, very large hand, very very large indeed)

-

Charles wakes and he’s back in his bed and blinks at the ceiling, feeling around the mansion. Everyone is fine, safe.

“Oh,” his mouth curves around the word and his fingers twitch in an emotion, he doesn’t want to name.

 _Thank you_ , he voices out and lightly feels around, but can’t feel him. He sighs and curls up.

-

  
“Nazi hunter,” Moira says and Charles grins, utterly delighted.

“I never met one before,”

“I know, Charles,” she says amused.

“His name is Erik Lehnsherr,” Moira starts and gives him a picture. Charles finger twitches. His eyes widen. So, _Erik_.

“I’ll find him,”

-

Charles wakes up and he knows. He rolls over and is met with Magneto, _No Erik,_ he thinks happily before frowning at him.

“You could at least look happy to see me,” Charles pout.

Erik rolls his eyes, “please,”

“You sought me out,” Charles presses.

“You’ve been following me for two months straight,” Erik’s lip is a thin line. _Shame,_ Charles thinks.

“Details,” he waves and gets up.

“Talk,” Erik demands.

“Are you ordering me around?” Charles asks, utterly delighted.

Erik gives him an unimpressed stare.

Charles sighs, “how can someone as hot as you be so boring?”

“What,” Erik blanks.

“Nothing,” Charles waves him off before stretching his arms, lazily scratching his bare chest.

Charles pads to the kitchen and Erik trails behind, helplessly. “Coffee?” he yawns.

Erik watches him, “sure.”

Charles offers a sleepy smile, “excuse me if my conversation skills are not up to par, I’m still quite sleepy,”

“Okay,” Erik replies.

Charles frowns, “Is that all you say? Or do? Shame,” he snorts.

“Charles,” Erik warns.

Charles sighs and bites his lips, “the CIA wants me to extract you. Something about you being a Nazi hunter,”

Erik looks up at the ceiling and blinks before looking at Charles, “well, are you?”

“Am I what?” Charles asks and blows on Erik’s cup of coffee before handing it over. He ignores Erik’s stare. It’s something he does for everyone.

“Extract me,”

“Entirely up to you,” Charles gulps down his coffee.

“No,” Erik replies.

“Okay,” Charles replies easily.

-

Charles doesn’t see Erik for a whole year. He’s not actively looking. Moira knows and accepts it. He figures Erik is doing what he wants to do and as long as he’s not hurting people who don’t deserve it, Charles doesn’t care.

But, of course, he does.

He still gets fragments. Dreams. Tangled legs, sleepy murmurs, warm caresses.

It’s all well but he’s the only one who gets them and what is he supposed to do?

He brings people home and shags them because he doesn’t want to sound cocky, but he knows he’s fairly pretty.

That said prettiness isn’t good in situations like this, where he has to go to parties for city officials and pretend to like these people. He also has to say a bloody speech and Raven doesn’t want to come before she’s too busy with Sean and he’s happy for her, he is, really, but like, where’s the love for her big brother?

Charles dresses nicely and puts on things that accent his eyes and lips and knows he’s not coming home unless he gets laid. Or, _I should have some fun at the party,_ he thinks.

He needs something to pass the time, don’t judge him.

He’s get there and his coat is taken away and he’s swept away in boring politics and polite greetings and he feels like tinkering in minds because he’s that bored.

He’s taken two lovely chaps to the kitchen bathroom and blew them both but it’s not enough, never is, with Charles. He hates himself all the more for it.

He’s given himself over to the vultures, he thinks miserably, and signs his name to a life with a nuclear family and human politics. It’s all very boring and mundane and something he should totally want. 

He smiles as he stays on the arm of an older woman and charms her partners and friends and he throws the champagne back like shots and ignores the indignant splutter of the women. He gulps it down and watches over the rim as the women turns red and he rolls his eyes before he’s looking around and he catches eye of the bane of his existence.

Erik smiles back, team gleaming. Charles heart pounds. Charles watches carefully through his champagne glass as Erik talks and laughs and everyone around him seems to love him, Charles thinks suddenly.

Before he can move or hide or _something_ , Erik is being pulled over to meet him.

An older woman Charles doesn’t care about introduces them and Charles snarls, “nice to meet you, Lehnsherr. Odd last name, German is it?”

Erik laughs, sharply, and his eyes glitter, “I’d like to think so.”

Charles wants to wipe that expression off his face by kissing him or burying Erik’s mouth where it needs to be but Charles settles quietly, “beautiful. If you’ll excuse me.”

He turns sharply and walks to the balcony and knows Erik’s followed.

“Why,” he bites.

“Nice scenery,” Erik replies, wry.

“Where’s Emma?”

“Went our separate ways,”

Charles hums and looks out over the balcony. He wants to devour Eric's mind, whole. It’s intense and sharp and Charles will not forgive himself If he delves in to Eric’s mind without his explicit permission. He needs to leave.

“I think I’m going to go,” Charles says, seriously.

Eric hums and watches Charles sharply, “why is that?”

“I need to take care of a few things,” Charles blinks

“Like what,”

“Stop pushing,” Charles snaps.

Eric has the gall to smirk, “no,”

Charles head snaps up to glare at him and he’s devastated at the sight of Erik’s broad shoulder in a tux and his beautiful eyes.

Erik makes a noise in the back of his throat, “you know, that’s the first time you looked at me tonight,”

“Maybe, you’re just ugly,”

“Am I?” Erik replies, lightly.

Charles tries his hardest to look serious and determined, he nods.

Erik tilts his head, “I see.”

“So, you see, I’d like very much to leave,” Charles rambles. He watches Erik’s throat flex.

“Okay,” Erik replies.

Charles doesn’t move.

Erik’s eyes glitter.

-

The next time they meet, Charles is having coffee. Erik invites himself over.

“Um,” Charles starts and blinks up at Erik.

“Hello,” Erik greets and sips his coffee,

“I’m sorry,” Charles starts, “but I have a date, you see. And you’re in their seat,”

Erik nods, feigned serious.

Charles sighs, “Erik,” he drawls.

Erik watches his lips. Charles doesn’t stand a chance.

-

“You shameless tease,” Charles hisses.

“Me?” Eric breathes, incredulous,

Charles nods, quickly. He touches Erik’s throat and watches it flex under his palm, “you knew what you were doing.”

“You started it,” Eric snorts.

“Are we three?” Charles drawls.

“I’d like to think you wouldn’t have sex with three-year old’s,”

“Sex,” Charles gasps, “who said anything about that?”

“No sex,” Eric says, " _easy_.”

Charles scowls at him, “take it back.”

“You wish,” Erik grins, teeth sharp.

Charles is stuck with a crippling desire that leaves him gasping, “you win.”

He surges up and attacks Erik’s lips with his own _. Erik is a fantastic kisser_ , Charles thinks absently.

Erik growls, “stop thinking.”

Charles snorts and bites down on Erik’s lips. Erik purrs and lift up Charles and holds him against the wall, Charles gasps as Erik’s sucks his clavicle, holding him in place, he breathes out, “telepath, darling.”

Erik licks his way up to Charles lips, “I don’t care, _darling._ ”

Charles fingers twitch. 

 

 

 


End file.
